


its that minty fresh ice cream

by porcelainsilver



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Having Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Super Soldiers in Love, Wall Sex, and then i was like uhhh wall sex hurts, bc thats what the prompt was, its just steve and bucky, with a bit of a wall sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsilver/pseuds/porcelainsilver
Summary: Our favourite super soldiers have very loving, headboard breaking sex.For BBF2019, and that one person who wanted wall sex.





	its that minty fresh ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written in an ass long time so if this sucks which i think it does bc i rushed it, dont @ me thanks

It took all of three seconds for Steve to jump Bucky’s bones when they had gotten home.

They had been out on a date. A private little thing that involved them sneaking past security cameras to steal ice cream from the Brooklyn Market several blocks down. ‘Date’ wasn’t intended to be a synonym for breaking, entering and thievery, but Steve was a romantic at heart and he’ll be damned if he let some pesky grocery stores stop him from getting his boyfriend ice cream at 3:30 in the morning. 

They had parked themselves on the edge of a tall building overlooking the Brooklyn bridge, the Empire State in all her glowing glory standing proudly in the background. Bucky had only brought one spoon, but they made do with feeding each other. Bucky spreading ice cream over his lips as he’d go in to kiss Steve, Steve putting a dab of ice cream on Bucky’s nose and licking it off. 

Bucky would begin giggling like a child, the happiest he’s been in years and Steve would become entranced, too focused on the beautiful man next to him to realise the ice cream was melting off the spoon he had in his hand.

Bucky had turned to him, a glimmer in his eyes. His smile so bright that the New York lights framing his face were dimming in comparison. “What?”

Steve had looked at him a moment more, before grabbing the collar of Bucky’s jacket and pulling him in close, their lips meeting in a cold, minty kiss that worked well with the freezing New York night.

Their minor kissing scene had soon turned into a full blown make out session on the roof top. Steve’s hands were all over Bucky’s body, caressing and gripping. Bucky’s hands moving from Steve’s neck to his hair. Their tongues clashing together and causing a slight moan to erupt from both of them. Ice cream long forgotten.

It had taken some self restraint and a pinched nipple for them to relax. Bucky quite refused to have sex on a roof top, “not without a blanket under us at least”, but Steve was already nursing a full hard on. He stood up, grabbed Bucky’s metal hand to help him to his feet, before throwing the older man over his shoulder and sprinting home.

Now they were here. Neither of them had been in the door for a second before Steve began tearing his own clothes off, down to his black boxers and starting in on Bucky’s garments.

Bucky laughed, “bit of a rush, Stevie?”

Steve tore Bucky’s shirt open, buttons ripping off the fabric and clattering across the floor. “You try running over 13 buildings with cute, perky ass in your face.”

He began attacking Bucky’s neck. Licking and sucking at the soft skin, marking his boyfriend with multiple red marks that wouldn’t disappear for the next few hours, at least. 

His hands dragged across Bucky’s body, running from the full pecs of his chest, across his abs and down his waist, gripping the taught flesh beneath his fingertips and pulling him flush against his body. 

Bucky gasped, his hands flying to Steve’s hair as he tipped his head back, pushing his hips further into Steve’s crotch and beginning to grind against him. 

Steve growled and began walking forwards, mouth never leaving Bucky’s neck as he pushed him flush against the wall, a light grunt emanating from Bucky’s lips at the impact. Steve began to move down, a quick lick over Bucky’s nipples which caused another small gasp from the shorter man. His lips were ghosting over Bucky’s muscles, a barely there touch that was beginning to drive Bucky crazy with want, his hands petting through Steve’s hair as he went further down.

Steve knelt before him, staring up at his lover as he began to undo the zipper on Bucky’s pants, pulling down the offending material along with Bucky’s underwear and throwing them both to an unknown part of their hallway. Bucky was hard as rock, his tip red and leaking cool, clear pre cum, just begging to be taken deep in his mouth.

Bucky stared down at him, his eyes almost completely black as he bit his bottom lip, waiting for Steve to take him deep in his mouth. Steve had a glimmer in his eyes, as he began to spread Bucky’s legs a bit further apart, snaking his arms between Bucky’s thighs and gripping his hips again, lifting him so his legs rested over Steve’s shoulders. 

Bucky was lightheaded, being held against the wall with Steve kneeling below him, a mop of blond hair between his legs, his head turned and biting at the flesh of his thighs, sucking more deep red love bites into the skin.

Steve had his hands rested over Bucky’s waist, keeping him in place as he began mouthing at his cock. He licked a fat stripe underneath it, from his balls to the tip, placing open mouthed kisses beneath it before he began gently suckling on the head.

Bucky moaned contentedly, his head thrown back against the wall as Steve started to take him deep. The blond was breathing through his nose, relaxing his throat as he began swallowing the full runt of Bucky’s thickness, bobbing his head back and forth and sucking like his life depended on it.

Bucky was becoming a chorus of moans above him, his hands pulling Steve’s hair tighter with every motion, his toes curled and thighs tensing besides Steve’s head. In this position, with Steve holding him up in place, Bucky could hardly move his hips to thrust his cock deeper into the blond’s mouth, settling for gently pushing Steve’s face further into his crotch.

Steve took Bucky deep again, his throat completely opened to his boyfriend, and he began to stick his tongue out in the process, licking Bucky’s balls as he swallow around his girth. 

“Stevie…” Bucky groaned, his voice strained with want, “I’m gonna.. nghn… cum- fuck!”

Steve bobbed his head again, twice, three times, before pulling off Bucky completely and kissing the joint between his thigh and pelvic bone.

Bucky was breathing deep, little gasps of heated air as he tried to calm himself down. Steve moved his arms then, Bucky’s legs falling off Steve’s shoulders. His feet touched the floor for barely a second before he was wrapping his thighs around the super soldier’s waist, his hands gripping Bucky’s ass, his arms around Steve’s neck, as he walked them to their bedroom.

Bucky was placed on the bed, Steve looming over him as their lips met. Bucky could taste himself on Steve’s lips, his hands covering his neck as he pulled the blond in closer, their tongues meeting passionately and leaving no room for breath. 

Steve was the one to brake the kiss, leaning over to their bedside table and grabbing the bottle of lube. 

They had been having sex without condoms for almost two months. They had both been privately tested after Bucky suggested they don’t bother buying more, following the Condom Break of ‘18 incident, and Steve was more than happy to oblige. It certainly saved those awkward moments of the cashier recognising Steve as he purchased Extra Large Durex, Flavour: Kiss of Mint and a bag of plums. 

Bucky was kissing Steve’s chest, watching as his boyfriend spread the lubricant over two fingers. Chills ran up Bucky’s spine as he spread his legs further for him, droopy eyes locking with Steve’s dark irises, completely given in to him. 

Steve pressed one finger against Bucky’s hole, rubbing small circles around the puckered area, before nudging the tip of his middle finger into him. Bucky closed his eyes, completely losing himself to the feeling, focusing on the movement of Steve’s finger inside him, slow but rough. 

Steve leaned down, placing open mouthed kisses onto Bucky’s pelvic bone, staring up at his lover as he began slipping in a second finger. Bucky’s cheeks were red, sweat in a slight sheen over his forehead, his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Steve watched in awe, completely in love with the beautiful man beneath him. He dragged his fingers over Bucky’s prostate, revelling in the sound of Bucky’s gasp and digging his fingers in deeper.

He continued for a bit more, scissoring his digits and gently nipping Bucky’s thighs, listening to Bucky’s mewls and begging as he told Steve to “just put it in already,” before he pulled out and sat up. He spread lube over his aching cock, closing his eyes briefly at the feeling of attention it finally received. 

The sight below him was breathtaking. Bucky lying with his legs spread wide, rosy cheeks and sweat covering his skin. His dark hair was starting to get matted to his forehead, with his pink lips open wide waiting for Steve’s next move. Steve’s eyes met Bucky’s as he placed himself between his lover’s spread legs, leaning over him with one hand still firmly gripped on his shaft.

He gripped the headboard above them, his han clenched tight enough the wood began to creak. He teasingly rubbed his head over Bucky’s fluttering hole, eliciting a small moan from him as Steve began to push himself deep into Bucky. The brunet gasped, his mouth hanging open as Steve bottomed out, their flesh flush together and filling his boyfriend up inside. Bucky could never stop thinking about how big Steve was in these moments, when he felt so full, his mind and body completely given over to his boyfriend.

Steve started with achingly slow thrusts, his arms on either side of Bucky’s head, fists denting the headboard and looking deep in his eyes as his hips moved. Bucky placed his hands on Steve’s back, running his fingers over the muscles that moved beneath them, griping the skin as best he could, marking Steve’s back with little red lines from his flesh hand.

He began thrusting faster, hard slaps of skin against skin causing Steve to moan with every hit. The bed was rocking with each movement, Bucky’s moans filling the room from each hard thrust inside him, small whines from each time Steve’s cock brushed against his prostate. Steve clutched the headboard, his hands splintering the wood with his iron grip as Bucky clung to him, legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Steve moved a hand to his Bucky’s own cock, wrapping his hand around the shaft and pumping up and down, in time with each of his own thrusts. Bucky’s head was thrown back against the pillow, on the verge of practically screaming as the blond continued the hard, rough fucking into him. The assault on his ass and cock was causing Bucky to see stars. He lifted his head up to kiss his lover’s chest, biting at the skin of his collar bone, making Steve to grunt breathlessly in time with Bucky’s moans.

They were both close, on the verge of coming with every breath that was pulled out of eachother. Steve leaned down, letting go of the headboard, one hand on his lovers cock with the other tangled in Bucky’s long brown hair. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead on Bucky’s shoulder before whispering, “come for me, Buck.”

After three more hard thrusts, the brunet released with a loud cry. His head thrown back, legs gripping tighter against his boyfriend’s waist and fingers digging into Steve’s back. Bucky swore he saw stars as he came over both their chests and Steve’s hand, covering the both of them in thick, white liquid. Bucky clenched his hole tighter, throwing his hand into Steve’s hair and pulling lightly, causing Steve to thrust several more times before pushing flush against Bucky and releasing deep inside the brunet, his hole filling with come. 

Steve lost all grip and sagged on top of Bucky, his head flush against his sweaty chest. They both lay there for what felt like an eternity, both gasping for breath as Steve listened to Bucky’s erratic heartbeat. It was a calming sound, especially after headboard breaking sex. A gentle thump in his ear that he knew matched with his own. Bucky breathed deep, carding his fingers through Steve’s thick, blond hair, placing a kiss on top of his head. 

“You know, if you keep fucking me like that we’re gonna have to buy another bed soon.”

Steve turned his head up, deep blue eyes staring deep into Bucky’s. “Exactly. We’re the furniture stores favourite customers, can’t let ‘em down.” 

Bucky chuckled, a light throaty laugh that sent tingles down Steve’s spine and formed a smile on his face. They lay in silence, basking in each others comfort and cuddling, before Steve saw Bucky’s eyes beginning to close and removed himself from Bucky’s torso.

Bucky turned to face Steve, laying his head on his chest and plastering himself to his side, sleep slowly taking over him. “So,” Bucky started, eyes closed as he basked in Steve’s warmth, “wanna get some ice cream?’


End file.
